


The Girl That I Loved She's Gone

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [36]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Amnesia, Anger, Angst, Anthem Era, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hostage Situations, Hurt Daryl, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Memory Loss, Presumed Dead, Reunions, Rough Kissing, Shock, Weapons, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Daryl is in for the shock of his life when he is taken by the Saviors and reunited with someone he once thought dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my weekly one-shot this week and atm I am going to say this very well could be a future scene in a future story in my Panic In The Streets series. Though when I reach this scene I may very well tweak some things.
> 
> Also this week's story was going to be something else entirely but then I had a family emergency and knew there was no way I could do something so angsty or dark so I did this instead.

Dixon sighed softly to herself as she walked with Dwight down to the medical part of the factory or what was now the medical part. Probably hadn't been the medical part when it was in business before but Negan had made it that now and it was a place where she had helped out once she got here with Dean and Seth.

Mainly because she was one of the few that knew medical stuff, though Dixon really didn't know how she knew it. Just that she knew it and she was glad she did. It was probably the main thing that kept her from being like some of the other women.

One of Negan's many wives even if he did have a particular liking of her because of her gunshot wound that she still had a scar of. A wound that he was perplexed on how she had survived it even if it had fucked up and wiped about ninety percent of her memory.

Only letting her retain what she would call muscle memory. Enough memory that she knew the world had fallen to shit and she remembered how to protect herself in it. She knew how to use a crossbow and she was trying unsuccessfully to teach Dwight how to use one he had stolen from someone and one that she thought had been lost awhile back when one of their other locations had been attacked but now as she followed Dwight she saw he had the crossbow back.

Along with wearing a vest that looked rather familiar to her. One that had angel wings on the back of it.

"You got the crossbow back?" Dixon asked as she raised an eyebrow, feeling Dwight turn to look at her.

Dwight only nodded his head as he refused to meet Dixon's gaze. "Shit went down last night," he said not sure he even wanted to think about it. It was best not too. Not to be reminded that he hung out with a man who was a monster.

That he only did it for his safety and his wife's and that deep down if he had a choice he'd leave again but he had none. He had no choice what so ever.

"And the person you're bringing me to fix up is he a part of the shit that went down?" Dixon asked as she stopped walking which made Dwight have to stop too. "I'm not stupid Dwight. I know what you guys do. I know you take prisoners. People who cross you or don't listen to your rules. I get it, it's the way survival is now days."

"You don't know shit," Dwight said as he looked Dixon over, his eyes landing on the scar that was visible on her forehead. "You're Negan's little pet and you have it so much easier than some of us," he growled out as he leaned closer to her. "But if you really want to know something Dixon, just know that, that son of a bitch you're going to fix up is a part of the crew that took out Dean and Seth by blowing them up. He's responsible for you losing the only friends you had when you woke up in a world all alone with no memories."

Backing against a wall as Dwight talked to her, Dixon looked away from his gaze with the last words he said. Her mind going to the two men who had helped her on more than one occasion. Men who had been like brothers to her.

Now she was going to be asked to sew and patch up someone who was responsible for taking them out when if she were being honest she'd much rather kill whoever it was.

Dwight smirked as Dixon fell silent, "That's what I thought. You don't want to help him," he said as he started walking again and he listened as finally he heard Dixon's footsteps behind him.

The rest of the walk to the room where Daryl was being held at was silent and when they reached the door he turned to look at Dixon.

"The patient is behind that door," he said pointing to it. "There's another man behind the door in the room across the hall. He isn't in need of medical assistance but Negan would also like you to check him out as well. Just to make sure."

Dixon only nodded as she looked up at Dwight, though when he turned to walk away she heaved a sigh.

"Wait," she said watching as her words made him stop in his tracks. "Give me that crossbow," she stated as she looked down at the weapon in his hands again.

At Dixon's words, Dwight paused as he too looked at the crossbow and then back at Dixon. "You can't kill him," he told her but eventually he handed the weapon over to her. "But it would be poetic justice if you took him out with his own weapon. Got revenge for what he did to the only friends you had."

Dixon again just stayed silent at Dwight's words and she waited until he turned to leave to advance on the door where the first man was. Her grip on the crossbow tightening as she did so.

But before she reached the door she used her free hand to move the bangs she had given herself months back down. To cover the scar which she was ashamed of even if Negan liked it and even if he told her she should wear it proudly.

Had her do just that when she was in his presence. Though when she was alone or around new people she usually covered it.

After that was done though she reached out and turned the knob, opening the door and as she stepped inside she held the crossbow up as the man who she was going to be treating also came at her with what she saw was a needle.

He had obviously been planning to attack her with a needle that Negan more than likely meant her to use to sedate him if she had too.

"I wouldn't dare think of doing that you fucking prick," she spat out at him watching as he just stood there frozen in a mid lunge. His face pale as he studied her over and Dixon wasn't crazy.

She knew his pale face right now was more than just blood loss. He almost looked like he was seeing a ghost.

Daryl who was now holding a needle in midair just stayed frozen in place as he looked at the woman in front of him. A woman who was holding a crossbow on him and who had just threatened him.

But in the end that wasn't why he was staring at her. He was staring because this woman was the same woman he thought he had buried just a few short months ago. A woman he had saw get shot right in front of his eyes when a bullet had pierced her skull.

He had been covered in her blood even as he carried her outside in his arms while he broke down in tears. Yet here she was it seemed very much alive and not in the grave they had buried her in.

A grave he much rather would have stayed at even if he knew he wouldn't be allowed.

"No," he stated more to himself as he stepped a bit closer to her, lowering his hand with the needle in it. "You can't be real," he told himself knowing he had to be hallucinating.

It wouldn't be the first time. He had seen her once after the prison had fallen on the porch with him at that old run down house that he and Beth eventually sat on fire and then there had been the time on the farm when he saw Merle who had taunted him and this, this right now had to be another hallucination.

Avery wasn't really standing in front of him. She was still buried in some hole in the ground in Georgia not far from the border to the next state.

Dixon just looked at the man as he stepped closer to her telling her that she couldn't be real and the whole time she kept the crossbow held up on him.

"Stay back or I won't hesitate to put an arrow through you," Dixon told him as she glared slightly. "I already want to because you blew my two friends up on the side of the road," she told him honestly as she shook her head. "So don't think I wouldn't do it."

Listening to Avery talk, Daryl slowly dropped the needle in his hand down onto the bed as his mind flashed to the side of the road and the men on bikes. Men who he hadn't technically killed. Yeah there had been the one he killed with Zac but it was Zac who had blew them up with the flame thrower.

"I wouldn't...I'm not going to hurt you," Daryl said as he looked at her not even sure why if she were an hallucination she was acting like she didn't know him or that she had friends on the side of the road.

But even if she were real Daryl wasn't sure of those things either or even how she was here now in Virginia. In this place were the men who had killed his friends resided.

These weren't people that Avery would have joined before. 

Dixon slowly lowered the crossbow after he had dropped the needle and she scoffed at him saying he wouldn't hurt her.

"Every bad man says that and then they do," she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "You're a bad man otherwise Negan wouldn't have brought you here. Wouldn't be holding you here. You wouldn't have killed my friends if you were nice people."

Daryl again listened to Avery speak and he was once again confused by her words. Her calling him a bad man. Her saying he had killed her friends. The way she so casually name dropped Negan as if she knew the man personally.

"I'm not a bad man," Daryl spoke as he defended himself against her words as he again stepped closer to her.

His eyes looking her over and as they did he faintly saw the two scars on her cheeks. The ones that when he had last seen them had been fresh and stitched up wounds.

Bangs which she hadn't even had the last time he saw her though were covering the place on her forehead where her gunshot was and maybe he shouldn't have, maybe he should have had better judgement but he reached out and brushed back her bangs before she could even stop him and when he did he felt a kick to the stomach as he saw a scar where there had once been a gunshot wound thanks to a bullet that had went through her.

"You're really real," he stated softly as he shook his head. "You're really here now."

Dixon automatically closed her eyes at the man's touch. Almost like her body knew his touch, like her body was comforted by his touch.

Though instead of reveling on it for long though she opened her eyes and reached up, taking a firm grip on his hand as she moved it off her.

"Listen I don't know who the hell you are or why you think I wouldn't be here or that I wouldn't be real. But don't you ever fucking touch me again," Dixon spat out harshly as she finally let go of his hand. "Now sit on the bed so I can fix you up and get as far away from you as possible."

Daryl furrowed his brows at Avery's reaction, especially when she had all but said she didn't know who he was. A revelation that hurt him even if he didn't want to admit it. Couldn't admit it because he just wasn't that type of man.

"I know you though," he told her as he obeyed her words and went to sit on the bed in the room. "You don't know me but I know you."

Dixon again scoffed at his words as she turned away from him and walked to a counter in the room where she searched through stuff until she'd find what she need to fix him up.

As Dwight had told her on the way here it had been a clean through gunshot so Dixon knew she wouldn't need to be getting bullet fragments out but she would need to be sewing him up and bandaging up his wounds. Which also meant she'd have to check on him as often as possible. An idea that unsettled her.

"Oh yeah and how do you know me?" Dixon asked sarcastically as she decided to play along with him now. Biting on whatever sick and twisted bait he was giving her.

"Because you're my wife," Daryl told her as he eyed her rummaging through things even as she held onto the crossbow as if it was her lifeline. "You're my wife and I thought you were dead," he sighed knowing she had seemed pretty dead the last time he saw her but obviously he had been wrong. They all had.

"Your name is Avery Hanson and you're my wife," he repeated softly because a part of him was still in shock.

Dixon only shook her head at that, "My name is Dixon," she told him as she finally laid the crossbow down once she had all she needed. "Not Avery so I'm sorry but I'm not your wife," she said as she turned to face him. "I'm pretty sure I'd never marry someone who blew up people on the side of the road."

Hearing Avery tell him what her name was, Daryl couldn't help the slight smirk he gave. Even if she supposedly couldn't remember him or even who she was. A part of her must have for her to call herself Dixon. 

"Dixon's my last name," Daryl told her as they locked eyes. "Daryl Dixon and I am your husband. We have a baby together. He's a few months old now."

"Hunter," Dixon stated at the same time as this Daryl guy said the same name and she only shook her head as she processed it. "I only started getting flashes of where I said his name at some funeral home not long after getting here to Virginia," she revealed not even sure why she was telling this man this. "I was with Dean and Seth my friends that you killed and we came across this blue baby blanket with the letter H on it. That's the first time I got a flash of the baby in a casket sleeping as I said his name. Hunter Milo Dixon," she stated as she shook her head, feeling a lump form in her throat.

"I took that blanket and I still have it with me right now because I knew he wasn't dead. It was just this feeling in my gut," she said as he nodded her head as she felt a few tears go down her cheeks. "I didn't know if I'd ever see him again but I knew my son wasn't dead," she sighed as she wiped at her eyes. "But there's no way you can be my husband. There's no way you can know me. I was left for dead in a grave that I had to claw my way out of. Any husband of mine wouldn't leave me like that."

Frowning as he listened to Avery talk, Daryl had to look away from her a pain forming in his chest. Especially at her last words about no husband of hers leaving her like she had been left. "I thought you were dead," he said again as he finally looked back up at her.

A part of him wanting to get up and comfort her but he knew she'd probably make good on putting an arrow through him if he tried.

"I watched you get shot in the head in front of me at a hospital back in Atlanta," he continued as he avoided her gaze again. "Saw all the blood on the floor and when I checked your pulse I didn't feel one at the time. So I picked you up and I carried you out of that hospital. Carried you for miles until we could find somewhere to bury you properly. I never wanted to willingly leave you behind. I told you I loved you before I put you into that grave. I wanted you to hear it at least one time because I had never said it to you before. Never let you know how much you meant to me. Hell maybe even felt guilty for never saying it back every time you always said it to me before..before I thought you died."

Taking in his words Dixon took several deep breaths as she walked over to the bed with the stuff she needed in hand.

Laying them on a small table by the bed when she reached it and wordlessly she reached out to undo the buttons on his shirt as she still let herself process his words. Process everything he told her about thinking she had been dead.

Shaking her head softly she pushed down his shirt once it was unbuttoned and she paused as she saw his gunshot wound, her hand going up to touch it as she felt him hiss and flinch at her touch. Her hand coming back bloody after she moved it away from the wound.

"When I woke up in a bed in a makeshift hospital in a hotel I kept hearing a man telling me he loved me," she stated as she finally looked into his eyes again. "I even saw blue eyes every time I closed my eyes when I heard those words. Blue eyes that I knew belonged to someone I had loved. Someone who was my..who was my home. Blue eyes that you have," she nodded as she let her bloody hand go to rest on his cheek.

An action that only resulted in him leaning against her hand. Leaning into her touch as his eyes fell shut.

"I told myself I was crazy but I wasn't," Dixon sighed as she shook her head watching as Daryl opened his eyes to look at her. "But I'm not the same woman you left behind in that grave. Besides knowing how you made me feel and remembering our baby this new me doesn't feel anything for you. Well nothing but extreme dislike because you killed my friends. Two men who helped bring me back to life. Two men who saved me after I clawed my way out of that grave. They're dead because of you and I hate you for that," she admitted honestly,

Feeling only a bit of guilt as she saw a hurt look pass over the man's features. "I think this would be where I respectfully ask for a divorce even if there was probably no legal marriage to begin with," she joked as she gave him a tiny smile and it was after her words that the room fell silent.

An indication that this man named Daryl who claimed he was her husband wasn't going to argue with her and so she went about doing the task she had came in here for in the first place.

The task of fixing his wound as best she could.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dixon who looked down at Daryl after everything was done and she had cleaned her hands after putting the materials she had used away chewed on her lip.

"You better rest. I'll have to come back and check on you soon but for now you should be fine," she nodded as she gave him a forced tiny smile. "I'm sure Negan will work you like a dog once you're somewhat healed and so rest would do you good now," she said before she turned to leave.

Knowing she needed to go and check the other prisoner now but before she had even got far Dixon froze when she felt Daryl grabbing on her wrist which made her stop and look down at him again. This time expectantly.

"Kiss me before you go," Daryl said as he looked up at Avery. "Just if you're really done with me at least give me this Avery. Let me have closure somehow besides you saying we're done and walking out of here like I truly do mean nothing to you."

Looking away from Daryl now, Dixon heaved a tiny sigh at his request and she knew she should have probably denied him. Told him no that she couldn't and wouldn't do that but instead without even thinking mostly she leaned in and pressed her lips against his in what she had hoped would be a chaste and simple kiss.

But instead it was one that was much more than that. One that involved their lips moving against each other as if they were frantically looking for something in the other as well as one that involved a bit of tongue on both their parts and maybe Dixon had let out a tiny moan as Daryl tangled his hand into her hair.

Pulling her as close as she could be with a bed in her way.

Eventually though Dixon parted from the kiss having to catch her breath after she had done so, a blush coating her cheeks now.

"We ain't done woman," Daryl spoke as he looked up at her with a smirk playing on his lips now. "No matter what you say," he nodded as he gave her a tiny wink.

Not even sure where all this boldness was coming from. Maybe the kiss and knowing she had been just as into it as he was. Hearing her moan into his mouth as his hands had been in her hair. Or maybe it was just the simple fact that she was alive and breathing and having almost lost her once, now that he had her back he didn't want to waste any more moments he had with her.

Dixon only shook her head at Daryl's words, "We're done," she told him again as she reached for the crossbow she had came in here with. Knowing Dwight would want it back.

"You keep lying to yourself Avery," Daryl stated as he watched her walk to the door once she had his crossbow, the same one she had held on him, in her hands. "But one more thing before you go. I'm technically not the one who blew those people up. The other man they took prisoner. A man named Zac, he's the one who blew them up. Who killed your friends," he said as paused knowing he had to tell her the rest. That Zac had been someone close to her too.

"He's your brother Avery. You're flesh and blood brother and I know you want to lash out because of what happened to your friends but it's probably not best to do it right now," he finished knowing he had to tell her that because Zac was probably in a fragile state right now and the last thing he needed was a sister, one he thought was dead trying to kill him.

Not when he had just seen Taylor get beaten to death by Negan because of a result of Zac punching Negan after he had taunted Rosita.

Though maybe seeing Avery would help him some even if he was confused just like Daryl had been at first too. Even if Avery wasn't the same as he remembered her.

Instead she was almost like a more feral version of herself with how she had reacted to him at first. Reminding him a lot of how he had once been back at the quarry and on the farm.

Dixon paused at Daryl's words and she swallowed hard, knowing that with this information she did want to lash out at this Zac, regardless of family ties because with no memory of him they meant shit to her.

"I'll decide what I do to Zac," Dixon finally spoke as she opened the door. "But thank you for telling me. At least I won't feel guilt for killing him eventually to make up for the lives of my friends."

After saying that she exited the room Daryl was in and headed to the room where the other prisoner who she now knew was named Zac was being held.

A man who was her brother supposedly and a man who had killed the two men who were her friends. Had been more her family, the only family she had remembered anyway since waking up.

Men who hadn't deserved to die and who were only doing what they could to survive.


End file.
